regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 113
Mama Beatrix Recap by Matthew Burger ]] April 5th, 1509 Mama Beatrix is in control of 3 tribes now. Moon Moon, the Red Moon and the Longpaw, which consists of 106 Kobolds. It has been a week since the Ogre Incident during the last episode. The scouts haven't seen anything else coming over Metallic Hills. A scout, Nidhog, comes in and reports that No Furs, Humans, are in the woods to the North East. Mama Beatrix and 7 kobolds head out to investigate. They find a campfire in the woods with 4 adventures around it, a warrior, rogue, cleric and wizard. Mama Beatrix sends back 2 kobolds back home to get reinforcements. Mama Beatrix and the 22 other Kobolds then surround the campsite with traps. The adventures go to sleep, the Cleric of Martha stays up on watch. Mama Beatrix casts Charm Person on the human cleric and goes in alone to talk with him, with the signal of a howl for the others to attack. The human Cleric of Martha explains he and the other adventures is here to capture the Kobolds that attacked the Human village and make them stand trial. After praying to Martha, Mama Beatrix howls and the Kobolds attack the camp. The fighter is caught in a net. The rogue is restrained by 4 kobolds. 5 kobolds murder the wizard. Mama Beatrix and 4 other kobolds overbear the human Cleric of Martha and seize him. One kobold from the Longpaw Tribe is killed. The 3 prisoners are escorted to the Red Fur cave. April 8th, 1509 Mama Beatrix and the kobolds then set to work trapping the entrance Red Fur Cave. The adventures are put with the 2 other human prisoners and set to work chopping down trees and building the palisade wall. Mama Beatrix give Nimrod the new Red Fur leader a steel sword. April 15th, 1509 After a week Mama Beatrix returns to the Moon Moon cave. She is visited by Nub-Nub, leader of the Longpaw Tribe. He says the Wetfur Tribe and the StinkyButt Tribe have joined a pact pack, and want to ally with the other tribes to make a super pack to take back the Bramblewood from the goblins and bugbears. April 16th, 1509 Mama Beatrix and an entourage of 4 kobolds to meet with the pact pack in neutral grounds. The meeting has Mama Beatrix, Nub-Nub, The Wetfur leader Tuffluff, and the StinkyButt leader Dignogg. Dignogg tries to take leadership of all the tribes as a war chief, but Tuffluff wants to be the leader as their tribe is bigger. Mama Beatrix defuses the situation, saying that all tribes will be big tribes soon, as on the night of the full moon Mama Beatrix will do the fertility feast at the Moon Moon cave. During the meeting Mama Beatrix suggests using the Red Fur Fort as the staging ground to attacking the Bramblewood after the fertility feast. April 19th, 1509 A few days later at the Moon Moon Cave, a kobold reports that the ogre skeleton has been vandalised and taken by 2 other ogres. Mama Beatrix sends out scouts. They report back they found an ogre camp in the hills. The 5 ogres seem to have subjugated a tribe of kobolds into service. Mama Beatrix goes to investigate the Ogre Camp herself. At the Ogre Camp, Mama Beatrix is spotted by 3 kobolds. They call themselves the Badmoon Tribe. Mama Beatrix says she will help once she gathers the forces for the fertility feast. 15-05-10 to 15-05-16 3 week later is the fertility feast. The Redmoon, Longpaw, the Wetfur and the StinkyButt Tribes all arrive for around a total of 165. Mama Beatrix performs the ceremony, draining a year from her life in the process. Many kobolds reach maturity after the ceremony and many new kobolds are born. The ceremony lasts an entire week. During the week Mama Beatrix meets with the other leaders. While they still want to take back the Bramblewood, the enslavement of the Bad Moons by the Ogres takes priority. May 23rd, 1509 The tribes head out from the Moon Moon cave and head off towards the Ogre Camp. The Kobolds set up camp outside the Ogre Camp. Nimrod of the Red Fur Tribe runs into an Ogre with his group of 9 other kobolds. The Ogre is overwhelmed and is slain by Nimrod, but one kobold dies. The kobolds finish making the traps then draw out the Ogres away from camp. The ogres are killed and only 5 kobolds die in the fighting. The 23 Bad Moons are freed, their defacto leader is the elderly Gibjab. The kobolds rest up from the battle. Then they head west towards the Bramblewood. Exp: 3640 exp Total: 22735 exp Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Mama Beatrix Episodes